Pokemon Journey - Kanto Saga
by TheUltimateBlueBlur
Summary: This is the journey of Pokemon trainers Miles and Kris as they travel around the Kanto region.
1. Chapter 1 - First Pokemon

**Pokémon Journey – Kanto Saga**

**Chapter 1 – First Pokémon**

Today was the day that fifteen year old Miles Hibiki was to get his very first Pokémon to start off his Pokémon journey across the Kanto region.

Today he had got up an hour earlier than usual just so he knew he wouldn't be late at getting to professor Oak's laboratory to pick his Pokémon.

After he got up he had a quick shower, got dressed, had some breakfast and got his stuff ready for his journey.

His mother then said to Miles ''hurry up Miles, your going to be late, get a move on''.

''Yeah I'm ready now, see you mum, love you'' replied Miles as he went out the door''.

''Love you too sweaty, see you later when you've got your Pokémon'' his mother replied.

As Miles closed the door behind him he breathed the fresh morning air of Pallet Town as the sun shined down upon him. As he walked through Pallet Town going down the road leading towards professor Oak's laboratory he saw his friend Kris Crystal up ahead who was also fifteen and was also going to choose her first Pokémon today as well.

''Hey Kris, wait up'' shouted Miles.

Kris looked behind her towards Miles and said ''hi Miles, I thought you wasn't going to make it in time''.

''Me late, never'' replied Miles in a cocky voice.

''How about that time when you was nearly an hour late to my birthday party'' reminding Miles.

''Ok well maybe that one time'' said Miles.

As Miles and Kris walked towards the lab they were asking each other which Pokémon they were going to choose, Miles said that he was going to choose Squirtle as he had always loved the ocean and thought Squirtle was cute as well. Kris said that she was going to choose Bulbasaur as she always thought herself as one with nature and thought Bulbasaur would be the best partner to match her.

When they got to the gates they walked up the stairs towards the lab and Kris knocked on the door.

''Hello there, Miles and Kris right?'' said a fifty year old looking man with grey hair wearing a white lab coat who had answered the door.

''Yes, that's right'' Miles and Kris said simultaneously.

''That's good, well welcome to my laboratory and come inside''. Oak said

As Oak was leading them to the room with the Pokémon inside Miles and Kris was amazed with all the technology as well as the amount of books stored on the shelves.

When they got to the room with the Pokémon in they saw three Pokémon sitting on a table eating some Pokémon food. The three Pokémon sitting on the table was the three Pokémon that most trainers who live in Pallet Town pick and they were Bulbasaur a grass and poison type Pokémon, Charmander a fire type Pokémon and Squirtle a water type Pokémon.

Professor Oak said ''you may take a seat if you want''

As Miles and Kris sat down Oak went over to a cupboard and then brought over two devices, which were both Pokédex's.

Oak then went on to say to Miles and Kris.

''This device is called a Pokédex and it records the data on any Pokémon you see, and I was hoping to ask you two a favour''.

''A favour, what kind of favour?'' asked Miles.

''Well the favour I was going to ask is if you two could help me record the data on as many Pokémon as possible, I would do it myself but due to my old age as well as all the work I have to do I would like you to do it but that doesn't mean you can't have fun, I want you to have fun by going on a journey with Pokémon and experiencing all types of new experiences such as maybe competing in the Pokémon league or even Pokémon contests up to you, so will you except my request'' said Oak.

''Well, of course we will won't we Kris''.

''Yes of course, I would love that''.

''Good, that makes me happy so here are your Pokédex's along with some Pokéball's to catch Pokémon of course and some potion's too.''

''Thank you'' said Kris.

''Yeah, this is great I feel like and trainer already'' said Miles.

''Now that is over and done with you can now choose your very first Pokémon, they are all friendly and really healthy to'' said Oak.

Miles and Kris walked over to the table with the Pokémon on and picked up the Squirtle and Bulbasaur respectively.

Miles and Kris said to Oak that they wanted those Pokémon and Oak gave each of them there Pokéball's.

After about 10 minutes of Miles and Kris playing with there Pokémon they decided to go home before they set out on their journeys.

Miles and Kris said bye to Oak but as they were about to leave the door slammed open and a boy with scruffy brown hair ran in out of breath.

''Oh, so you must be Kenny, I'm Oak and...''

''Let's just get to it with getting my Pokémon and all'' Kenny rudely interrupted.

''He's not very nice is he Miles'' Kris muttered to Miles''

''I agree, how dare he barge in and be so demanding''.

Back to Oak and Kenny, Oak gave Kenny the last Pokémon to him which was Charmander along with the Pokédex and the other items while trying to talk to him though that didn't really work. After Kenny got his Pokémon he walked out the door and quickly ran away down the street.

''Well that was unexpected'' said Kris.

''Indeed, well I hope you two have a good time on your journey and I hope to see you two again soon'' replied Oak.

Miles and Kris once again said bye to Oak and left the lab. Miles and Kris decided that they might as well travel together as they will both be travelling the same way anyway.

They agreed to meet in thirty minutes to leave Pallet Town to start their journey and during that time they would go home to say bye to their parents and show them their Pokémon.

Miles went home and showed his mum his Squirtle and she instantly fell in love with it's cuteness.

Miles' mum said to him ''you always had a knack for all thing water and that's no different with this Squirtle here.

It was time to leave and Miles said bye to his mother and left his house with Squirtle on his shoulder.

He got to the entrance of Pallet Town and Kris was there already waiting for him.

Miles said to Kris ''are you ready then to start our journey across the Kanto region then Kris''.

''Yes, yes I am'' replied Kris.

Miles and Kris then both took a deep breath and headed off down Route 1.

**So what adventures will await Miles and Kris, which Pokémon will they see and will they ever meet that boy Kenny again, read on to find out.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Entering Viridian City

**Pokémon Journey – Kanto Saga**

**Chapter 2 – Entering Viridian City**

Miles and Kris' adventure had just begun as they were walking down Route 1 towards Viridian City and as they were Kris suggested that they should have a Pokémon battle as none of them had ever been in one before and it would be the perfect way for both them to practice as they were both rookie's.

''Ready then Miles'' Kris said excitedly.

''Ready when you are'' replied Miles.

''Okay then let's start, Bulbasaur let's go'' and as Kris threw the red and white ball a white light flashed from within and the dinosaur looking Pokémon appeared and went ''Bulbasaur''.

Then from the other side Miles threw his Pokéball and a white light also flashed from within and the turtle looking Pokémon emerged saying ''squirt, squirt, squirtle''.

''You start first Kris'' Miles said.

''Okay then, Bulbasaur use Tackle on Squirtle''

''Bulbaaaasaurrr''

''Dodge it Squirtle'' ordered Miles, but it was too late and Bulbasaur rammed into Squirtle knocking it across the path.

''Are you alright Squirtle'' asked Miles.

''Squirt, squirt'' Squirtle said as he brushed himself off.

''Alright then Squirtle you also use Tackle''

''Squirtle!'' and Squirtle ran towards Bulbasaur and barged into it knocking it over.

''Bulbasaur, get up and use Growl on it to lower his attack power'' Kris said.

''Grrrrr'' Bulbasaur went to Squirtle, intimidating it.

''Right Squirtle, let's not let that stop us from winning, use Tackle once again''.

''Dodge it Bulbasaur'' Kris shouted and Bulbasaur jumped out of the way leaving Squirtle to charge into the ground hurting itself. Squirtle then got up Miles told him to use Tail Whip so it would lower Bulbasaur defence. Squirtle used Tail Whip and as Bulbasaur stared at it, it dazed him leaving him open for attack.

''Right Squirtle now his defence is lowered, use Tackle to finish him off'' said Miles, by this point Squirtle and Bulbasaur were quite tired and didn't have a lot of energy left.

Just about Squirtle was going to attack Kris ordered Bulbasaur to also use Tackle and at the same time Squirtle and Bulbasaur both collided with each other and after that collision they were both on the floor unconscious for a few moments leaving the battle a tie.

''Good job Squirtle you did great'' said Miles returning Squirtle to its Pokéball.

''You to Bulbasaur, that was a wonderful battle'' Kris said also returning her Pokémon to its Pokéball.

''That was a great battle wasn't it Miles'' Kris said.

''Yeah it was great, are Pokémon seem quite strong, even at there young age, I guess the professor was right when he said they were healthy Pokémon.''

''Yes and we should keep them that way, anyway how long until we get to Viridian City''.

''I think it just over that hill over there''.

''Come on then, race ya'' said Kris as she ran up the hill''.

''Wait for me Kris'' said Miles running behind her.

When they got to the top of the hill they could see Viridian City down below, it was a much bigger place than Pallet Town was by a long shot and they were amazed by it.

As they entered the bustling city there were people everywhere shopping, going to work and having battles in the park. Not looking where they were going Miles and Kris bumped into a guy who had spiky brown hair. Miles and Kris said sorry to the guy until Kris said ''Your Gary Oak, the grandson of professor Oak as well as the Gym Leader of this city aren't you''.

''That's correct and you are'' asked Gary.

''Oh yeah I forgot, I'm Kris and this is my friends Miles, we just started are Pokémon journey''.

''I remember when I started my Pokémon journey years ago, I chose Squirtle as my first Pokémon and then became champion until my rival or I should say friend now Red beat me quickly. After that Red went off to train and I took over the Viridian City Gym from the old Gym Leader who mysteriously disappeared.''

''Sorry to interrupt you, but as your the Gym Leader of this city could I challenge you to a Gym battle please''.

''Yes, but not yet''. Gary responded.

''Why not now'' Miles said.

''Well first off have you registered up for the Pokémon league yet?''.

''Well no but if I do then can I'' Miles replied.

''I would, but I can definitely see your not ready yet'' Gary said.

''Of course I'm ready, I'm always ready'' Miles said starting to get impatient.

''What I mean is that your not strong enough yet to challenge me to a battle as in this region I'm known as the strongest Gym Leader around I wouldn't want you losing to me in a second in your very first Gym battle so I suggest that you register up for the Pokémon league and train and catch a lot of Pokémon and collect all the other Gym badges by beating all the other Gym leaders around the region'' Gary explained.

''Ok I understand I guess, so where do I register'' Miles said disappointed that he couldn't challenge Gary yet.

''Any Pokémon Center like that one across the road, also while you are there I suggest that you pick up a map to help you find your away around Kanto, they're free so don't worry about just taking one'' Gary said.

''Thanks Gary, I'll see you again when I'm much stronger and I swear down that I will beat you and claim my badge'' Miles said.

''Yeah, see you later Gary'' Kris said waving while she was following Miles to the Pokémon Center.

''He was a nice guy wasn't he Miles'' said Kris.

''Yeah he was, it was just a shame that I couldn't challenge him yet, but at least I know I'll be in for a tough battle when I finally do challenge him for my final badge'' Miles said to Kris.

As Miles and Kris entered the automatic doors of the Pokémon Center he looked around at the size of the building and then went over to the desk at the back of the room where the nurse was.

''Welcome to Viridian City Pokémon Center, I'm Nurse Joy, what can I do for you two today'' welcomed Nurse Joy to Miles and Kris.

''Yes could you heal are Pokémon, we had a battle and they need a little refreshing'' Kris said to Nurse Joy.

''Of course I will, just put your Pokéball's on this tray and they will be all refreshed and better in ten minutes, just take a seat in the waiting area and I'll call you over when ready'' Nurse Joy explained.

''Thank you Nurse'' Miles said thankfully.

Miles and Kris went over to the waiting area and they each took one of the free maps that were on the table.

''Shouldn't you be registering for the league Miles'' Kris said reminding him.

''Oh, I almost forgot''

Miles walked over to the registering counter and while he was waiting in the line he recognised the person in front of him.

''Hey, your Kenny right the trainer who got the Charmander from professor Oak''.

''Why does that matter to you'' Kenny said in his usual bad attitude.

''Well someone isn't happy'' replied Miles.

''Why don't you just leave me alone okay'' Kenny said.

''I challenge you to a Pokémon battle'' demanded Miles.

''And why should I battle you'' Kenny replied.

''Well if you're scared then...''

''Ok ok, meet me in the battle arena behind the Pokémon Center in ten minutes and don't be late alright''.

''Ten minutes, ok I'll meet you there''.

''Sir your registration is complete here is your Pokédex back'' said the other Nurse Joy behind the counter''.

''Thank you and you whoever you are...''

''Miles is my name''

''Miles then, remember don't be late''.

''Ok, you can count on it''

''Hello sir would you like to register for the Pokémon league'' Nurse Joy said to Miles.

''Yes I would please'' Miles replied.

''Alright then I will just need to take your Pokédex for a moment so I can register your official I.D. to compete in Gym battles and other tournaments run by the Official Pokémon League''.

''Here you are Nurse'' Miles said.

''Thank you, let's just see who gave this to you, right Professor Oak that's all ok, let me just put the Pokédex in the registering machine and now it's done right... now, here you are Miles your Pokédex is fully registered and thank you for entering the Pokémon league, good luck for your journey''.

''Thank you, see ya later''.

''Bye, we hope to see you soon''.

''Hey Miles was that boy over there in front of you in the line that Kenny boy who we saw at Oak's lab earlier on''.

''Yeah it was and we're going to have a battle in what, like five minutes from now''.

''**MILES AND KRIS COULD YOU COME OVER TO THE MAIN DESK PLEASE, YOUR SQUIRTLE AND BULBSAUR ARE READY TO COLLECT'' **said a voice from a speaker up above.

''That's us, let's pick up are Pokémon'' Kris said walking towards the desk.

Miles followed Kris and picked up his Squirtle.

''Squirtle I choose you'' and after a white flash from Squirtle's Pokéball Squirtle appeared in front of Miles.

''Squirtle, I hope you had a nice rest but now we've got a battle with someone coming up so I want you to do your best and have fun'' Miles said to Squirtle.

''Squirt, squirt'' Squirtle said happily jumping up and down and then hugging Miles.

As Miles, Squirtle and Kris went into the battle arena behind the Pokémon Center they saw Kenny there waiting for Miles for there battle.

''Good your on time, ready to battle''

''I'm always ready'' Miles replied to Kenny all pumped up.

Just before the battle started Kris sent out Bulbasaur to watch the battle between Miles and Kenny so that he could learn some battling skills.

''Right then here I come let's go Squirtle'' Miles said rearing to go.

''Alright then, Charmander let's go and win for me''

''Char, char'' the Charmander went.

**An exciting battle is ready to start but who will win Miles and Squirtle or Kenny and Charmander to find out keep on reading.**

**Authors Note: This is my first big story so this won't be the best story in the world and sorry if it seems quite boring right now but I hope that the next chapter will be more exciting to read.**

**Thank you for reading, hope you enjoy.**


	3. Chapter 3 - Clash of Rivals

**Pokémon Journey – Kanto Saga**

**Chapter 3 – Clash of Rivals**

''Charmander use Scratch on Squirtle'' Kenny ordered to Charmander.

Charmander ran towards Squirtle with its razor sharp claws and scratched Squirtle right around the face.

Squirtle moaned in pain rubbing its cheek.

''Are you ok Squirtle'' asked Miles worrying if Squirtle was in pain.

Squirtle stopped rubbing his face and then got a sudden angry look and let out a whole lot of bubbles at Charmander getting the bubbles in Charmander's eyes leaving it unable to see for a moment.

''Good job Squirtle you learnt Bubble, now use it again''.

''Charmander dodge it and use Ember''.

Charmander leapt in the air barely dodging the bubbles and letting out a bunch of small flames at Squirtle leaving it with a burn.

Squirtle was getting real mad now, he underestimated Charmander's power.

''Squirtle use Tackle''

Squirtle followed the command and directly hit Charmander in the chest causing it to fly over onto the floor in front of its trainer.

''Get up Charmander!'' shouted Kenny.

''STOP IT!'' shouted Kris.

''Stop what?'' replied Kenny.

''Stop being nasty and demanding to Charmander it has feelings you know it's not an object, it's a living creature you know'' explained Kris angrily.

''I don't listen to what anybody say's so but out'' replied Kenny.

As Charmander got up it could barely stand, that Tackle was really painful.

''Charmander use Scratch and don't fail me''.

As Charmander started to run towards Squirtle he just couldn't go on any more and fell on the floor unconscious making Miles and Squirtle the winner.

''Good work Squirtle, you did great and your Bubble was awesome''.

''Return Charmander, you were lucky that time Miles but next time you will lose for sure''.

Kenny then walked away not even giving a chance for anyone to talk to him.

''I don't like that guy at all'' Kris said fuming with anger.

''Me neither, but on the other hand it look's like I've got a rival now, I can't wait to battle him again soon''.

''I wonder where he came from anyway, I've never seen him around Pallet Town before'' Kris said.

''Me neither, he's probably from another town or city'' Miles said back to Kris.

''Yeah, I guess so what do you want to do now Miles''.

''It is getting late, we should stay at the Pokémon Center for the night, let's go''.

Before Miles and Kris went to bed they had some dinner at the Pokémon Center as they hadn't eaten for hours.

''I'm stuffed, I'm ready for bed now, see you tomorrow morning'' Miles said to Kris yawning.

''Good night to you to Miles''

Lying in bed Miles was pondering on all the things that had happened today like getting his first ever Pokémon, meeting the Viridian City Gym Leader and having the battle with Kenny.

Apart from pondering about what he did today he was also thinking what would happen in the future like which Pokémon he would meet and what battles would he get into.

During that night he had a dream, a dream that he had been having a lot lately but didn't think too much of it. In this dream all he saw was a silhouette of what looked like a Pokémon, but not a Pokémon he had seen before. The Pokémon was quite small and had a tail coming from behind it but that's all he could make out of it before it blurred out and the dream ended.

It was now morning and Miles was wondering where he was for a few moments until he remembered that he had just started his journey to become a Pokémon trainer.

After he got up he had a shower, got dressed and went down to the lobby of the Pokémon Center, Kris was already down there having some breakfast with Bulbasaur.

''Morning Miles, had a good sleep last night?''

''Yeah it was good, you?''

''Same here, so are you and Squirtle going to have something to eat''.

''I was just about to, Squirtle come out, right Squirtle you stay here with Kris and Bulbasaur and I'll get you something to eat''.

Squirtle smiles at Miles and then talked to Bulbasaur.

While Miles was waiting for his breakfast to be served there was special report happening on the news on TV.

''_News just in, the Pokémon in Viridian Forest have just started to go on a mad rampage knocking down tree's and fighting each other. It is thought that someone or something must have angered them so for the time being Viridian Forest has been blocked off to the public. Gary Oak, the Gym Leader of Viridian City is on the scene inside the forest trying to calm down the Pokémon, we don't know what is happening right now but we will be sure to keep you updated as soon as we here more news about it._

_Thank you for listening and have a nice day._

''Well I guess that means we won't be leaving this city anytime soon then'' Miles said to himself.

''Here's your breakfast sir and here's the Pokémon food for your Squirtle'' Nurse Joy said.

''Thanks Nurse Joy'' said Miles.

''Hey Kris I just heard on the news that the Pokémon in Viridian Forest have gone on a rampage and

''So what can we do today then'' Kris asked.

''Well I was thinking that we could train are Pokémon as they still haven't had a lot of experience in battling yet'' Miles suggested.

''Good idea, but where can we train?'' Kris asked.

''We can train on Route 22 its only west from here, we don't have to go far down there just outside the city''.

''Ok let me just finish my breakfast and then we'll go to Route 22'' Kris said.

Once Miles, Kris and there Pokémon finished breakfast they went off to Route 22 to start training.

''Bulbasaur use Tackle''.

''Dodge the attack Squirtle and then use Bubble''.

Squirtle jumped out of the way and blew out a bunch of bubbles but it didn't do much damage to Bulbasaur due to it being a Grass-Type Pokémon.

''Miles did you forget that water attacks aren't very effective against grass types''.

''I guess I did but you have to admit that Bubble attack looked awesome anyway''.

''Yes, I guess it did look quite cool but let's carry on with the battle now''.

''Right, Squirtle use Tackle''

Squirtle jumped and bashed into Bulbasaur making it fall on the ground. Bulbasaur then got up and let out a bunch of leaves that were flying at Squirtle at an incredible speed knocking him over.

''What attack was that?'' Kris said shocked getting out her Pokédex to check which move it was.

''**RAZOR LEAF, SHARP-EDGED LEAVES ARE LAUNCHED TO SLASH AT OPPENENTS'' **said the Pokédex.

''Wow Bulbasaur you learnt Razor Leaf, well done'' Kris said in joy.

''Bulba, bulba'' Bulbasaur said in happiness.

''Should we carry on with the battle now Kris''.

''Yeah ok'' Kris replied but as they were about to carry on they got interrupted by a monkey looking Pokémon.

''Who's that Pokémon?'' Miles said and he got out the Pokédex.

''**MANKEY, THE PIG MONKEY POKÉMON. MANKEY LIVE IN TREETOP COLONIES. IF ONE BECOMES ENRAGED, THE WHOLE COLONY RAMPAGES FOR NO REASON''.**

''Cool a Mankey, I'm going to catch it, Squirtle use Tackle on that Mankey'' Miles said.

Squirtle rammed into Mankey causing it to go mad and it used Fury Swipes on Squirtle.

''Are you ok Squirtle, use Bubble''.

Squirtle used Bubble making Mankey run around mindlessly wiping the bubbles from it eyes. Mankey the got more enraged and used Karate Chop.

''Dodge it Squirtle''.

Squirtle dodged the attack leaving Mankey hurting its hand on the ground. As Mankey was shaking its hand trying to stop the pain Miles took out a Pokéball from his bag but before he could catch it another Pokéball from nowhere came down and hit the Mankey transporting it inside the ball, the ball the shook not one, not two but three times and then catching it.

''You made it all too easy'' a mysterious voice said.

Miles and Kris looked at where the voice was coming from and it was Kenny.

''Hey Kenny, I was going to catch that Mankey'' Miles shouted disappointingly.

''You should of been faster then'' Kenny remarked back at him while he picked up his newly caught Mankey.

''Now let's see what moves this Mankey knows, hmm Fury Swipes, Karate Chop, Leer and Low Kick, this should be a good Pokémon for my team, see ya Miles better luck next'' Kenny said sarcastically.

''I guess that was his way of getting revenge on you for beating him yesterday, but don't worry about it there's many more Pokémon to catch in the world'' Kris said trying to make Miles feel better.

''I guess your right, that Mankey seemed to get mad quickly anyway, I don't think I would of been able to handle it'' Miles replied.

''Ha ha, yeah it was pretty mad I wonder if Kenny will be able to handle it'' laughed Kris.

''So what should we do now'' Miles asked.

''Are Pokémon look tired so I suggest we have a little relaxation time in the park back in Viridian''.

Miles and Kris had been sitting in the park for about ten minutes just chatting about what they want to do on their journeys until they saw Gary Oak coming from the forest.

''Hey Gary'' Miles shouted to Gary from the park bench.

''Miles and Kris wasn't it right?''.

''Yeah that's right, so what happened in the forest, I heard on the news that you was in the forest helping to calm down those enraged Pokémon''.

''Its all ok now, I think someone must have done something to get those Pokémon in a rage''.

''Who would do that?'' Kris asked.

''I don't know but hopefully we won't hear of them again whoever they were'' Gary said.

''So the forest is open now, right?'' Miles asked.

''Well, now they're clearing up the place and it looks like it may take a while so I don't think it will be ready to go through until tomorrow morning'' Gary said leaving Miles disappointed that he would have to wait another day to carry on his journey.

''I have to wait another day to go through the forest, oh well at least I have something to look forward to tomorrow''.

''So what are you two going to do now then'' asked Gary.

''Well we may just look around the city a bit and then get an early night for tomorrow morning'' Kris replied.

''Alright then, I hope you have fun and I'll see you another time''.

**Now Miles and Kris are ready to continue there journey tomorrow, what will happen in Viridian Forest, when will Miles catch his first Pokémon, read on to find out.**

**Current Teams**

**Miles**

**Squirtle – Tackle, Tail Whip, Bubble**

**Kris**

**Bulbasaur – Tackle, Growl, Razor Leaf**

**Kenny**

**Charmander – Scratch, Growl, Ember **

**Mankey – Low Kick, Leer, Fury Swipes, Karate Chop**

**These are the three main characters so far, I may add more but for now I'm just keeping these three. Also I will be keeping you updated on which Pokémon each trainer has and the moves they know just in case you lose track, I hope this is helpful.**

**Thank you for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4 - New Friends

**Pokémon Journey – Kanto Saga**

**Chapter 4 – New Friends**

''Ready to go then Kris''.

''Ready, I was just brushing my hair quick''.

Today was the day that Miles and Kris were going to finally enter the Viridian Forest, they didn't know what to expect to find in the forest but they didn't really think about it.

When Miles and Kris entered the forest they could still see where some damage had been done as there was a big dip in the ground which looked like what a Pokémon may be able to do.

''So which Pokémon do you think live in this forest'' Miles asked.

''Well I heard that this forest is famous for its bug types like Caterpie and Weedle'' Kris said.

''Maybe I can find a cool bug type to catch like a Scyther or Ledian''.

''I doubt it, the strongest bug type that we will be most likely to see would be a Butterfree or a Beedrill'' Kris said once again disappointing Miles.

As Miles and Kris carried on walking through the forest they heard a rustling in a near by bush.

''Can you here that Kris''.

''Yeah, what do you think it is, a Pokémon''.

''Maybe, I'll see if I can get close to it without it scaring it away'' Miles said.

As Miles snuck up to the bush he slowly peered through the hedge and saw a worm looking Pokémon.

''Hey Kris come over here I found a Weedle''.

''Ahh, look at it, its tiny, let's see what the Pokédex say's about it'' said Kris as she got out her Pokédex.

''**WEEDLE, THE HAIRY BUG POKÉMON. IT EATS ITS WEIGHT IN LEAVES EVERY DAY. IT FENDS OFF ATTACKERS WITH THE NEEDLE ON ITS HEAD''.**

''I think Weedle likes you Kris, look it's crawling up on your shoulder''.

''Hello little guy how are you doing'' Kris said.

The Weedle then used String Shot on Kris' face and laughed.

''I think it's a bit of a joker if I say so myself'' Miles said smiling.

''He he, I always like a joker'' Kris said wiping the String Shot from her face.

Kris was tickling the Weedle and playing with it until she and Miles heard a buzzing sound from a nearby tree and then all of a sudden a bunch of Beedrill came out of the tree looking angry.

''Cool a Beedrill'' Miles said getting out his Pokédex.

''**BEEDRILL, THE POISON BEE POKÉMON. BEEDRILL'S BEST ATTACK INVOLVES FLYING AROUND AT HIGH SPEED, STRIKING WITH POISON NEEDLES, THEN FLYING OFF''.**

''Hey Miles, I wouldn't stand there they look pretty mad I would get going if I was you right now''.

The Beedrill then started moving forward towards Miles, Kris and the Weedle.

''RUN AWAY!'' Miles shouted.

The Beedrill started chasing them threw the forest trying to attack them using Pin Missle.

''Why are they chasing us Miles''.

''I think it may have something to do with Weedle, it must be related to one of the Beedrill's''.

''Is that right Weedle'' Kris asked still running.

The Weedle nodded.

''So I guess we should stop then and give it back'' Kris said.

''I would'' Miles said in return to Kris.

Miles and Kris then stopped.

''Okay, okay sorry Beedrill I didn't know Weedle was yours here you are take him back home''.

The Beedrill still looked angry and one was about to use Poison Jab on Kris until Weedle jumped out of Kris' arms and told it to stop. The Beedrill could see that Weedle was upset even seeing a small tear in its eye.

''Thanks Weedle, you saved me''.

''We we'' the Weedle said in joy.

The Beedrill then told Weedle that it was time to come home and to say bye to its friends. As the Weedle was crawling away it stopped for a moment, turned around and jumped into Kris' arms.

''I think Weedle wants to travel with you Kris''.

''Is that right Weedle'' Kris asked.

''We we'' Weedle said nodding.

''Well I would be pleased if you could travel with me, but is it alright with your parents''.

The Weedle looked towards it parents and they nodded.

''Thank you Beedrill, hey Weedle now you can travel with me, I promise I will take good care of you'' Kris said happily.

Weedle then crawled into Kris' bag and pushed out a Pokéball onto the floor hit the button and caught itself.

''I caught a Weedle'' Kris said posing with her Pokéball holding it up above her.

Weedle then came out of its Pokéball back onto Kris' shoulder.

''So, you want to stay on my shoulder, ok that's fine with me'' Kris said.

''Well done Kris, I thought I would be the one catching a Pokémon first not you, but you never know what happens do ya!''

''No you don't, anyway what moves does Weedle know'' Kris said looking on her Pokédex.

''**WEDDLE KNOWS THE MOVES POISON STING AND STRING SHOT'' **the Pokédex said informing Kris.

''Cool you also know Poison Sting, I didn't know that Weedle could you show me it please'' Kris said to Weedle.

''We we'' Weedle said nodding its head.

Weedle's needle on its head then started turning purple and he shot out a poison needle into a tree and after it did they all heard a squawk and a Pidgey flew out and went for Weedle and without thinking Miles sent out Squirtle.

''Squirtle use Tackle on Pidgey'' Miles shouted.

Squirtle then jumped in front of Weedle protecting it and hit the Pidgey sending it to the floor and before it could get up Miles took out a Pokéball and threw it at Pidgey.

''Go Pokéball, this is it I'm going to catch my first Pokémon'' Miles said.

As the Pokéball was shaking Miles was standing there staring at the Pokéball clenching his fists hoping it was going to be caught and click Pidgey was caught.

''Yes, I've caught my very first Pokémon Pidgey'' Miles said in happiness.

''Thanks for protecting Weedle Miles'' Kris thanked.

''It all happened in the moment'' he replied.

''So now we both have two Pokémon, that makes us even'' Kris pointed out.

''Oh yeah it does, I wonder what moves this Pidgey knows anyway''.

''**PIDGEY KNOWS THE MOVES TACKLE, SAND ATTACK, GUST AND QUICK ATTACK'' **informed the Pokédex.

''Pretty good move set my Pidgey has here'' Miles said.

'' (Yawn) It's getting late, why don't we camp out here in the forest for the night'' Kris said.

''Yeah, it is getting pretty late we need to get some sleep anyway so we can wake up early and carry on getting through this forest'' Miles said.

**Today has been a hectic day for Miles and Kris with each of them catching a new Pokémon today and getting chased by mad Beedrill.**

**Current Teams**

**Miles**

**Squirtle – Tackle, Tail Whip, Bubble**

**Pidgey – Tackle, Sand Attack, Gust, Quick Attack**

**Kris**

**Bulbasaur – Tackle, Growl, Razor Leaf**

**Weedle – Poison Sting, String Shot**

**Kenny**

**Charmander – Scratch, Growl, Ember**

**Mankey – Low Kick, Leer, Fury Swipes, Karate Chop**

**I hope you are enjoying this readers and just a quick note I am taking things from the games and the anime in this story, I may also make up new areas to make the story longer to.**

**Thank You for reading.**


End file.
